What the Wind Brings
by GrudgeSnake428
Summary: Sometimes you lose things in the wind. Other times you get them back.
1. Chapter 1

The cool breeze gently blew Jadeite's bangs from his face, while across from him Nephrite glanced up in recognition of the wind. Both of their eyes seemed to be attracted to the display that was just a few feet in front of them. In the hallway there was a petite child being lead to one of the many rooms the castle had to offer, but what really worried the two men was who the child was with.

The child just happened to be the youngest of the Shitennou, a sparkling blonde who Beryl had christened Zoisite. The man who accompanied him happened to be the oldest, a cynical white-haired who had been given the name of Kunzite. If one didn't know about Kunzite's fondness of beauty one would assume that he and the child had bonded to the point of not being ever away from each other. However Jadeite and Nephrite both knew and that was what worried them.

Zoisite was indeed very beautiful, despite only being eleven. It was almost an unspoken rule in the Dark Kingdom that one must fall in love with him at some part during their tragic life. Even Nephrite couldn't deny the fact that he had once desired Zoisite for himself, and even now amongst the hatred he felt for the child there was still some feelings of compassion. Jadeite on the other hand never had a problem with his feelings for Zoisite. After being admired for so long by Tetris he had come to understand what an unrequited love was bound to bring. Only Kunzite was brave enough to act on his attraction, although many were disgusted by the nine year age difference.

As Nephrite and Jadeite watched the pair entered the room all they could think of was what would happen to Zoisite once the door was closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the room was not what Jadeite and Nephrite had expected, but they were getting pretty close to the right answer.

"Kunzite-sama, I'm bored!" wined the child. All the peaceful feelings that Kunzite had previously held quickly evaporated into the hellish atmosphere. With a quick slam of the book Kunzite was now only about four inches from Zoisite's frightened face. A nervous gulp found its way to Zoisite's throat and he quickly grabbed his discarded book to hide his face. "Um, never mind!" This answer didn't seem to satisfy Kunzite, so he pulled the book away from Zoisite in order to get the truth from the child. Zoisite's face was slowly turning red from a mixture of fear and embarrassment, and he kept his gaze at the bed he was sitting on. "What are you exactly afraid of?" A simple question deserved a simple answer right? Zoisite still kept his gaze at the bed, hell bent on not giving Kunzite what he pleased. "You don't need to be so stubborn. All I asked was what you were afraid of, it's not like I asked for your soul." A whisper escaped Zoisite's mouth that was so quiet Kunzite had almost not heard it. "Care to say that again?" Kunzite said in an eerie voice. Zoisite's gaze finally left the bed and met with his sensei's stern eyes. "I said that you might as well have my soul, considering you never let me do anything. You don't let me talk to Jadeite or any of the youma. I can't go outside the castle to look at the sakura trees and I'm lucky if I can even a minute alone before you take over my life once again…" Kunzite's mind was filled with even more questions that it had previously held; there was no simple answer to any of this. A sensei's job was to train their student, and that meant plenty of time together right? It wasn't like Zoisite was a normal Earth child who was free to play at any given time. All Kunzite was doing was training his student like his Queen had ordered. The attraction only played a small part and it was fairly obvious that Zoisite didn't know of its existence.

"Zoisite the only reason we're in here is that it's quieter than the garden. You saw that Nephrite and Jadeite were there. Considering you can't stay in the same room with Nephrite for more than seven minutes before starting a war I think this is better for both our sakes." Zoisite merely rolled his eyes. The book that Kunzite had been holding was quickly snatched back by one of Zoisite's free hands and brought back up to his face.

"Whatever you say, Sensei."_ I want to be outside, with the wind to blow the sakura past my face. I want to show you why I love the wind, Sensei._


	3. Chapter 3

Life for a Dark Kingdom warrior was certainly not a stroll through the park. Most of the days where what people called "blue days" where you felt as though a giant whole would open in the ground and swallow you up completely, or you at least that's what you wished. For Jadeite these days tended to come up for him more than they did for the other warriors. Being the lowest in rank was a constant reminder that he was disposable and everyone knew that the lower your rank the shorter your lifespan. Queen Beryl had no use for weaklings in her army; all this pressure was much to overwhelming for a twelve year old boy.

Looking over his shoulder to the sound of sudden creaking Jadeite saw that Zoisite had ultimately gotten his wish and was now running out of the stuffy room that he had been in the past hour. Kunzite, never too far behind him, followed Zoisite to the garden with an unreadable expression plastered on his face and his hands clenched at his sides. Zoisite's face gleamed with absolute happiness as he sprinted towards the sakura trees, all the while yelling at Kunzite to try to keep up with him. For most people this would have been enough to shake them out of their stumper. However Jadeite was most definitely not most people and the feeling of his heart being ripped open returned with more power than it previously held.

That's when Jadeite decided to see if the gods really despised his existence. Calmly striding over to where the other two Shitennou resided Jadeite braced himself for his fate. The whole time Zoisite had been out he had not noticed that Jadeite was there, but this was to be expected from a child who only had eyes for sakura. As Jadeite strode closer both of the Shitennou finally acknowledged his presence by bringing their gaze to meet his. Kunzite's facial expression remained unreadable but Zoisite's face lit up with enthusiasm at the sight of closest thing he had to a friend.

"Jadeite! I've wanted to see you all day. Where's Nephrite? Ah, well I don't care about that bastard…," Jadeite held back a smirk as Kunzite nudged Zoisite on the back with his gloved fist. "Language", he muttered. Zoisite simply glared at his mentor with his beautiful, feminine eyes in return. Now was the perfect time to strike. As Zoisite turned his head back to face Jadeite, he leaned forward and kissed the side of Zoisite's mouth. Both of the Shitennou eyes widened in surprise and if looks really could kill Kunzite would have killed Jadeite at least eight times by now. After the shock wore off Zoisite's expression returned to his previous smile and simply laughed. "You're funny Jadeite. If you wanted a kiss you should have just asked for one," he said through his smile. Much to Jadeite's delight and Kunzite's horror Zoisite kissed Jadeite on the cheek in return for the kiss that he had been given.

Apparently this had been more than enough for Kunzite as he snatched Zoisite by his petite wrist and proceeded to drag him away. "Eh, Kunzite-sama what's wrong? Why do we have to leave now? I wanted to play with Jadeite," Zoisite whined. "I think you have had enough free time for now," he turned to face his student, "and don't question me. Understand?" His student nodded out of fear and silently followed his mentor back into the hallway. Jadeite, pleased with himself, now found that the gods did indeed hate him but not as much as they did Kunzite.


End file.
